Conventionally, there has been a manager-agent configuration as one of methods for dispersing commands from a client to a plurality of server apparatuses. With a system having the manager-agent configuration, a command from the client is received by a server apparatus equipped with a manager (hereinafter referred to as the “management server”); actual execution of the command is performed by a server apparatus equipped with an agent (hereinafter referred to as the “agent server”); and the result returned from the agent server is transmitted from the management server to the client.
Regarding an information processing system having such a manager-agent configuration, there has been conventionally a widely used method of enhancing response performance by causing the agent server to select a communication path to a command execution target apparatus (hereinafter referred to as the “storage apparatus”) on the basis of, for example, a communication speed of the path (PTL 1 and PTL 2).